


mistakes were made

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Stiles Stilinski, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Multi, Poly pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Stiles gets cursed, and the McCall pack is there for him





	mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tub [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/184355850282/i-havent-written-in-a-long-while-so-i-wrote-a)
> 
> ...I don't know why I keep coming back to nautical themes, but whatever lol
> 
> (Posting this months late and only now do I realize this exceeds 100 words, like wow, much fail)

“Would you stop staring at me like that?” Stiles whined.

“Sorry, it’s just you’re–” Scott gestured to the scaly tail protruding from the bathtub where Stiles’s legs used to be. 

Derek’s wordless scrutiny was even worse to take.

Stiles sloshed in the water as he tried to sit up. It was hard with half his body being… was he a mermaid now?

Lydia pushed past Jackson and Malia ogling from the doorway. “There’s a way to uncurse you, but,” she paused, “well, it’s a translation.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“It requires a kiss from your true love.”

Stiles looked around the room to his pack. “So, everyone?”


End file.
